I'll Be Rain
by devonelizabeth23
Summary: AU Haley James is an enigma. The sophomore star of the Duke Lady Blue Devils basketball team and straight A student has more admirers than she cares to acknowledge but never leads anyone on. So what happens when Nathan Scott, the star opposite her for Duke's mens team comes crashing through her life tearing down all the protective walls that she's built up? Naley with B/L and P/J
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: This is my first fanfic and all feedback is welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill nor did I come up with it so there. **

**HALEY**

"HALEY!"

"Jesus Brooke! Just because I have headphones in doesn't mean I can't still hear."

"Sorry Hales but it's Friday!" Brooke exclaimed.

Haley racked her brain trying to figure out what social gathering she was forgetting

about but all she came up with was the list of generals during the Civil War she had just been studying.

"Brookie I'm sorry, I'm sure what ever party there is tonight will be great but I have this huge test tomorrow that you know I need to study for."

"Haley Bob James you and I both know you could not look at any of your notes and ace that test tomorrow, plus you haven't been to a party in ages. Please Hales! And yes I do remember what happened at the party last year so don't even give me that look. You have nothing to worry about Hales, everyone loves you and we'll all be looking out for you okay?" Brooke declared with her puppy dog eyes.

"Listen Brookie, next Saturday I am all yours from morning to night but I have to hit the gym early tomorrow as always and with this test on top of that I'm just really not up for anything big tonight."

"Ugh fine but you have to listen to all the gory details without complaint tomorrow"

"Alright I will," Haley conceded as Brooke was walking out of their dorm she had only recently stormed into. "Oh and Brooke! I love you for being concerned and you look great, Lucas won't know what hit him" Haley said with a wink.

Haley James and Brooke Davis had been best friends since the wonders of random roommate paired them up their freshman year at Duke University. Haley was an education major while Brooke was still undecided. Truthfully she just wanted to start her own fashion line and become rich and famous. More importantly, Haley was quite the celebrity around campus. Duke's love for basketball is not to be outdone and Haley James happened to be none other than the Lady Blue Devils star shooting guard. Not being much of a partier, Haley has quite the good girl status but honestly, people just don't know her and that intrigues them.

**PAGE BREAK**

Haley awoke the next morning to her alarm clock at five o'clock with history books and packets of notes scattered all over her bed. Quickly, she jumped off of her small bed and took a quick glance at Brooke laying on the covers of her own bed still in her dress from the night before. Getting on with her morning routine, Haley quickly changed into her black basketball shorts with sweatpants on over them and a grey t-shirt before brushing her teeth, washing her face, and sweeping her hair up into a loose ponytail.

Walking through the back door of Cameron Indoor Stadium and Duke University, Haley took one last look at the rising sun over the desolate campus, enjoying the peace before putting all of her energy into basketball. She dropped her bag on the bench set up along the side of the glossy wooden court and jogged over to the rack of women's basketballs beckoning for use. Then the morning ritual began. 70 shots with a suicide for each that she missed, defensive slides throughout the gym, agility ladders, 100 free throws, etc. Quickly tossing off her t-shirt before she did one round of the bleachers surrounding the court, Haley exposed her black nike sports bra and her five foot six tiny frame. Turning around she ran into a six foot three block of muscle.

"Oh shit! Sorry! I wasn't expecting anyone else to be here." Finally taking a breathe to look at the guy Haley's eyes widened. He was a GOD. Donning grey basketball shorts and a black skin tight Under Armour t-shirt, every muscle on his body was on display. More importantly though he had the most piercing blue eyes she'd ever seen. Then he spoke and his voice was quite possibly the smoothest thing she'd ever heard. Brushing by him she hit the bleachers for a solid half hour working her way all the way around the whole large stadium. Jogging back to her bag she grabbed the ball, and stealing a quick glance at this mystery player, decided to finish up her workout with a rotation of layups, jump shots, and three pointers.

**NATHAN**

Walking into the stadium with his head down, Nathan felt guilty for missing his nightly workout. Normally he hit the court every night to cleanse himself from whatever shitty things he did that day but last night he couldn't motivate himself to do it so here he is. All of a sudden he collided with something or apparently someone. Every inch of her was toned and her dirty blonde hair complimented her sun kissed skin perfectly. He could see her lips moving but couldn't process one bit of it. Eventually figuring he had to speak,

"Uh, yeah sorry, I just thought I would come get a workout in."

"Oh yeah no worries, I'm just gonna do some bleachers and then use maybe one hoop for a few minutes after if thats okay."

"Of course," He responded, still partially distracted by her toned stomach and petite frame. As he threw his bag down and began to warm up it finally registered, she played basketball! Talk about becoming more of an enigma. He turned around trying to get another look of her to see if he recognized her as one of the Lady Blue Devils but her back was to him as she scaled the steps of the stadium. Shaking off his curiosity he powered through his work out.

A workout, lift, and shower later Nathan made his way back to his dorm. Knowing that Lucas, his brother and roommate, would still be asleep he quietly dropped back into his bed hoping to get some rest seeing as it was only nine and his first class wasn't until eleven thirty. However his wish was not granted due to a certain blonde haired brown eyed basketball player who wouldn't stop invading his thoughts. Giving up on that twenty minutes later, he hastily grabbed his laptop and searched the Lady Blue Devils roster. Scrolling name by name, picture by picture, he finally clicked on the winning number. Number 23, Haley James, was staring back at him through the screen with that dazzling smile.

"Dude, why the hell are you on your laptop right now? It's like the middle of the freakin night!" Lucas mumbled angrily from his side of the room.

"First of all it's like nine thirty, and second of all I was just looking someone up so calm down." Nathan retorted.

"Why do you look like you already showered and who are you googling?" a now conscious Lucas asked realizing it was odd his brother was awake before noon.

"I look like I already showered because I did after a workout this morning and who I'm googling is none of your business. I'll have to remind Brooke to put your sorry ass to bed earlier from now on. You are one cranky bitch in the morning." Nathan commented.

"Yeah well at least I have someone to put me to bed asshole" Lucas said with finality as he rolled over while simultaneously pulling the covers over his head.

Looking back at his computer, Nathan's mind happily wandered back to this girl. If she was on the team how has he not met her? She obviously takes basketball seriously if she was there that early in the morning but he's never run into her at one of the team parties or anything. His interest in this girl was growing by the minute.


	2. Chapter 2

**NATHAN**

One week later Nathan was still waking up earlier than he had his whole life. For the past seven days he had been forgoing his nightly workouts, instead getting up early hoping to see Haley again and again and luck for him, his wish came true. They had been silently sharing the gym space before the sun rose, day by day falling into a simple routine. The one thing not included was talking. Since that first day the two sophomores have not exchanged one word and for Nathan, he was fine with it. As long as he got to see her he was okay. He has no idea what she was doing to him but just her daily presence seemed to be changing him. His womanizing has stopped since that last Saturday and Lucas has definitely taken notice. He has been receiving constant mockery from him and was reaching his wits end. So now, he's getting dressed for some big party tonight at Lucas' insistence.

"So where is this so called amazing party that you're dragging me to?" Nathan complained as he stood in front of the mirror buttoning up his shirt.

"Well Nathan Royal, since you're being so cranky maybe I won't tell you," Lucas teased.

"Are you kidding me Luke? I'm not four years old so just tell me where the hell we're going. And you and Brooke better not be trying to set me up."

"Fine but try telling Brooke that. All she's been talking about is how she got this illusive roommate of hers to show up so she might just stick her on you for the night."

"And that right there is why I don't hang out with you" Nathan bit back as they headed out the door.

"Whatever man, just try not to piss of Brooke."

"You are so whipped dude"

" At least I'm getting some man. What's been going on with you lately? No girls, no

parties, no nothing really. All you've been doing is these weird ass morning workouts. Since when do you get up before the sun?"

"Well Lucas Eugene, since you're being cranky maybe I won't tell you," Nathan repeated Lucas' threat from earlier on.

"So there is a reason! You sneaky little bastard," before the bickering could continue they pulled up outside a large house with loud music and people overflowing in every which direction. "You're lucky we're here man. We'll have to continue this discussion later."

"Great! I am just thrilled!" Nathan retorted sarcastically.

Walking in to the party Nathan rolled his eyes as the Scott chant began to echo throughout the dirtied rooms. He used to relish in this: the attention, the girls gawking at him, the guys slapping his back in support. The season starts in just under a month and the hype for the Scott brothers has been growing rapidly. As Lucas drinks it all in, Nathan peels off in search of a drink. After hitting the keg, Nathan turns at the sound of Lucas' and Brooke's laughter resonating throughout the room.

"Brooke, I'll have you know that whoever this roommate of yours is, I'm not interested." Nathan stated right off the bat.

"Well hello to you too Nate. And since when are you someone to turn down time with a pretty girl?" Brooke pried.

"Since he started getting up before the sun to workout. It's like the sunrise gods have changed him." Lucas said to the duo.

"Wait what are you doing up before the sun. That was when you went to bed in high school." Brooke inquired.

"I've just started working out at the stadium in the mornings, thats all."

And then it hit Brooke. Hard. Haley has been acting weird all week. She suspected it had to do with a boy, after all when does it not? And now she finds out Nathan hasn't had any hookups or been to any parties since he started working out in the morning last Saturday. They have been working out together. Of course this would sprout from basketball. Nathan Scott likes Haley James and she likes him right back. The boys stand there quietly with looks of pure confusion written on their face as a range of emotions play out on Brooke's face.

"Um Brooke? Don't think too hard, I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." Nathan said with a snicker.

"Haha," Brooke deadpanned, "I have to go but don't worry Nate, I won't push my roommate on you." She said turning around then mumbled, "there will be no pushing necessary!"

**HALEY**

"Oh miss Haley!" Brooke practically sang, walking into the room where Haley was talking to a few of her classmates.

"Um yes Brooke?"

"'Scuse me everybody, I just need to talk to little Haley here for a few minutes." Brooke said with a smile as she practically dragged Haley to the bathroom of the house and locked the door. "So Hales, my bestest friend in the whole wide world, care to tell me how you know Nathan Scott?"

"Isn't he one of the players for the guys team?" Haley asked confused.

"Don't play dumb with me Haley. You two have been having hot, sweaty morning workouts all week and you haven't told me anything about them!" Brooke stated heatedly.

"That was Nathan Scott! Of fucking course it was! The one time I think a guy might actually be nice and he's a womanizing asshole!" Haley rants.

"WOAH back up sister. First of all I'm still mad at you for not telling me. Second of all, of course that's Nathan Scott haven't you been talking to him all week? And third of all, he may be womanizing but he's not a complete asshole. I've known him since we were three and he's Lucas' brother so it really isn't that bad."

"Wait he and Lucas are brothers! And no we haven't been talking, just awkwardly staring at each other." Haley says with a blush.

"Well that's creepy, and yes Hales! Have you been living under a rock or something? Everyone knows that."

"And this is why I don't come to parties, besides the obvious of course, they are just too freakin dramatic."

"Well from what I know Nathan hasn't been partaking in any of his womanizing assholey ways since last Saturday morning so maybe you should try talking to him and giving this a shot." Brooke declared.

"Um Brookie, going without sex for a week isn't that big an accomplishment plus, I doubt he's interested."

"Did you not just here me! It's been a WEEK! A whole WEEK! In Nathan's world that might as well be twenty five years! And it is no coincidence that it stopped the first day you guys began working out at the same time, so yes he definitely is interested. Trust me, I know my Scott boys."

"Can we just forget about this for tonight? You finally got me to a party and I don't absolutely hate it and I'm not having terrible flashbacks so can we just enjoy and you can berate me about Nathan another time?" Haley pleaded.

"Fine! But were going dancing!" Brooke exclaimed just as they could hear the song change to an upbeat remix of Drunk In Love by Beyonce. As the two hit the crowded, makeshift, dance floor it seemed about half the party did too. It didn't matter to them though, they lost themselves in their own world, they always did when the two of them were dancing. Both of them failing to notice the two Scott boys they had mesmerized.

**NATHAN **

"Tell me you're not staring at Brooke right now cause I will fucking kill you," Lucas growled next to him.

"Hmm?" he said breaking out of his Haley induced trance, "Eww! God no! No offense or anything but it's Brooke!"

"As long as you're sure man. So who was it then? Wait! Were you just staring at Hales?" Lucas implored.

Something in Nathan's heart constricted hearing Lucas use her nickname so casually like that. How did he know her? Did they ever date? What the hell is going on? He didn't like to be confused, especially when it came to her. "How do you know her?"

"She's Brooke's roommate you idiot! How did you never realize this! She's also the best player on the girls team! How do you not know her? Wait scratch that, how _do_ you know her, she doesn't exactly hang out with your crowd." Lucas said all in one breath.

"Uhh, she's been at the gym the same time as a me the past couple days thats all."

Lucas was about to say something when he noticed a group of four guys gravitating towards Brooke and Haley. "Oh hell no!" He said losing his train of thought and surging towards the girls on the dance floor. Following his line of sight Nathan was not far behind him. Coming up out of the girls line of vision Lucas cleared his throat making their presence known.

"I'm pretty sure I just heard my girlfriend ask you to leave her alone." Lucas said giving his signature squint to the two guys leading the pack.

"Alright fine man, but it doesn't seem like blondie over here is taken," he said slyly making his way next to Haley.

Noticing Haley's eyes widen in a mixture of shock, fear, and confusion, Nathan stepped in. "Move along buddy," he demanded while placing his hand on the small of Haley's back. He continued to stare at the guy afraid that if he looked at Haley he might have to acknowledge the electric current running through his right hand. Ready to walk away and leave Luke to dance with Brooke, Nathan stopped hearing Brooke's mocking voice,

"You know if you don't stay and dance with her they'll come back."

Not even thinking, Nathan turned around and pulled Haley to him, realizing only then that they were about halfway through a slow song.

"You really don't have to do this," she whispered.

"I _really_ don't mind."

Receiving nothing more than a shy smile, Nathan took half a step closer to her so that they were now chest to chest. No longer than a minute later, the song was over. Much too short in his personal opinion. Not wanting to let go and hoping she wouldn't reject him, he just sort of stood there. He stayed very close behind Haley but just far enough that their bodies weren't touching. That is until some idiot ran straight through Haley knocking her back towards him.

"Are you okay?" He whispered in her ear keeping his hands on her hips where they had settled before.

Giving him nothing more than a nod, Haley started dancing again, with him, and all Nathan could think about was the fact that he hadn't seen her with a drink so this might actually be intentional. Giving up on thoughts in general he focused on moving his body with Haley's. The feeling of her ass grinding against him was driving him insane. He slid his thumb under the fabric of the loose tank top she was wearing and practically groaned at how soft her skin felt under his fingertips. They were lost in their own world until Skills, one of Nathan's teammates, practically jumped on him.

"Yo Nate! You pumped for the season or what?" Skills said oblivious to what he had just interrupted.

"Yeah man, listen I'll talk to you later alright?" Nathan asked with a fake smile turning around to find Haley. Too late. She was gone, and he was already missing her.


End file.
